Whack a Zombie
"It's just like huntin' squirbos." --Crazy Dave Whack a Zombie is a Mini-game based on Adventure Mode level 2-5, a Bonus Level. The player uses a mallet to whack zombies that rise from Graves all over the right half of the lawn. Strategy Use your mallet to whack zombies to get coins and Sun with which you can plant Ice-shrooms (Cherry Bombs in the Adventure Mode and iPhone version), Potato Mines, and Grave Busters. Use the Grave Busters to destroy the Graves furthest towards your house, working backwards towards the edge of the lawn. Use your Ice-shrooms wisely, as their recharge time stops them from being used more than twice. It is usually also a good idea to plant Potato Mines in front of the Lawn Mowers to stop single zombies. As in Wall-nut Bowling, Zombies take one hit, Conehead Zombies two, and Buckethead Zombies three. Since the zombies walk faster and faster as the level progresses, you will probably need an Ice-shroom right before the final wave. Also, when the level is complete you can, until you run out of sun, plant Grave Busters upon the remaining graves to earn coins. Gold Farming This strategy is simple, don't spend your sun on Grave Busters, Ice-shrooms, or Potato Mines unless it is of utmost importance. Use Grave Busters to remove as many graves as you can. If you have Sun at the end of the level don't grab the money bag yet. Eat as many graves as you can, then collect the coins. Trivia *It is impossible to remove all of the graves before the final wave of the level, because some time or another a new grave will rise up. **But some players who get lucky (with or without cheating) can remove all the graves. *If you type the code "dance" it will make the zombies go slower than usual in this Mini-game. *Whack a Zombie is used with a mallet. *You can use multiple mallets in the iPad version (but not in iPod Touch/iPhone and DS versions), because of non-multitouch or multitouch software. *The Achievement, No Fungus Among Us can't be unlocked after you beat this level. *This is the first Mini-game where you only have three seed packets on your seed tray, along with Beghouled and Beghouled Twist. *This game is not present in Android version. *This is the only Mini-game in which a single zombie type can have multiple speeds. The Zombies can walk with speeds ranging from their normal speed to speeds faster than a Football Zombie or an Imp. *It is rumored that the DS, iPod Touch and iPad versions of this minigame are much easier than any other versions. This may be due to the fact that tapping a touch screen is much faster than having to drag a cursor across the game screen. *The difficulty of this game in the Xbox and PS3 versions is hard, due to the player needs to drag the frame to the zombie, then click on a button to kill a zombie. *If you're not playing the Xbox or PS3 versions, you can spend your remaining sun on Grave Busters, just to get the coins. You can keep spending until you have no sun left. *You can also find Zen Garden plants here. *This refers the game Whack a Mole. *If you modified the saved data from Dr. Zomboss's Revenge to Whack a Zombie , the Zombot will attackable, and will disappear only in one hit. **The Dr. Zomboss will also disappear. See Also *Grave *Grave Buster *Night *Potato Mine *Ice-shroom *Cherry Bomb *Adventure Mode *Bonus Levels Category:Mini-games Category:Night Mini-games Category:iPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PS3 Mini-games